Super Robot Jet Jaguar
“Jet Jaguar! SIZE CHANGE!!” Super Robot Jet Jaguar (スーパーロボットジェットジャガー Sūpārobottojettojagā) is a Japanese animated television series produced by Toho based off several characters from throughout the Godzilla franchise. Plot Having been created by the young genius inventor Goro Ibuki, Jet Jaguar must now use all of his incredible powers to protect his family, as well as the rest of humanity, against the Earth conquering schemes of the Seatopian empire and the evil hordes of the Nebula Space Hunter M. Not to mention all the other fearsome beasts and evil people out to destroy the world! Characters Main Characters *'Jet Jaguar' (ジェットジャガー Jettojagā) Voiced by: Billy West *'Goro Ibuki' (伊吹吾郎 Ibuki gorō) : Voiced by: Yuri Lowenthal (English) : The young genius that invented Jet Jaguar in order to strike back at the coming threat of giant monsters. He's quite prone to lose himself in his work, often locking himself up in his lab for days at a time in order to work on new machines and experiments. But never doubt, when push finally comes to shove, Goro becomes a person you know you can count on to come up with a plan to save the day. *'Rokuro Ibuki '(六郎伊吹 Rokurō Ibuki) : Voiced by: ''Lara Jill Miller (English) : The younger brother of Goro. Like most boys his age, young Rokuro finds the idea to be friends with an actual super robot to be absolutely awesome and does whatever he can to help Jet Jaguar out on their adventures together. Unfortunately, he's also the person most prone to end up in tight situations where he has to be rescued. But as the battles against the forces of evil starts to get more intense, he gradually matures and even proves to be a valuable asset to the team. *'Tomoko Tomoe (智子ともえ Tomoko Tomoe) : Voiced by: ''Colleen O'Shaughnessey (English) : The girlfriend of Goro. She's arguably the most level headed person of the group considering the fact that, other than herself, it consists of an absent-minded professor, a hyper-active kid, a hotheaded karate fighter and a newly activated robot with an almost child like fascination of everything around him. While not being as ridiculously skilled as Hiroshi, Tomoko is a skilled martial artist in her own right and is more than willing to open a can of whup-ass on anyone who thinks she's just another damsel in distress. *'Hiroshi Jinkawa '(陣川博 ''Jinkawa Hiroshi) : Voiced by: ''Keith Ferguson (English) : Goro's best friend and body guard. The two have known each other since their school-days, a time when Hiroshi took care of Goro's bullies in exchange of getting help with his homework. He later spent several years of his life travelling the world and learning martial arts, ending up as the hot-blooded fighter he is today. He's the go-to guy if you want a group of Seatopian agents taken care of or some Nebulan cockroaches squished. Villains *'Seatopians '(シートピア海底人 ''Shītopia Kaitei Hito) : An ancient race of people living underground. *'Emperor Antonio '(皇帝アントニオ Kōtei Antonio) : The ruler of Seatopia *'''Seatopian Spies () *'M Space Hunter Nebula Aliens '(M宇宙ハンター星雲人 M Uchuu Hantā Seiunjin) *'Blood Kapok '(ブラッドカポック Buraddokapokku) : A South American terrorist organization found throughout the Southern Hemisphere. *'Captain Rodríguez '(キャプテン·ロドリゲス Kyaputen·Rodorigesu) *'Dr. Shinzo Mafune '(博士晋三真船 Hakase Shinzō Mafune) : A mentally insane scientist who decided to use the aquatic dinosaur, Titanosaurus to get revenge on Japan. *'Katsura Mafune '(桂真船 Katsura Mafune) Other Characters *'Akagi Takahashi '(赤城高橋 Akagi Takahashi) : Goro's boss, Akagi is the CEO of the weapons manufacturing and oil company that Goro works for. He's very impatient and rude, and *'Henry Johnson '(ヘンリー·ジョンソン Henrī· Jonson) : Akagi's English butler who occasionly services Goro. He is a Vietmanese War Vet from the 1960s who decided *'Humanitarian Environmental Analysis Team' (人道環境分析チーム Jindō kankyō bunseki chīmu) : Also known by their acronym HEAT, this research organization is one of the world's leading experts on mutations. Monsters *'Megalon '(メガロ Megaro) *'Gigan '(ガイガン Gaigan) *'Gabara '(ガバラ Gabara) *'Manda '(マンダ Manda) *'Daidako '(大ダコ Daidako) *'Giant Sea Serpent '(大ウミヘビ Dai Umihebi) *'Ebirah '(エビラ Ebira) *'The Wings of Supay '(大コンドル Daikondoru) *'Megaguirus '(メガギラス Megagirasu) **'Meganulon '(メガヌロン Meganuron) **'Meganula '(メガニューラ, Meganyūra) *'Gorosaurus '(ゴロザウルス Gorozaurusu) *'Baragon' (バラゴン Baragon) *'Titanosaurus '(チタノザウルス Chitanozaurusu) *'Frankenstein ' (フランケンシュタイン Furankenshutain) *'Steel Lady' (スチールレディ Suchīruredi) *'Varan '(バラン Baran) *'MechaGodzilla '(メカゴジラ Mekagojira) *'King Caesar' (キングシーサー Kingu Shīsā) *'Zilla '(ジラ Jira) *'Mutant Squids '(ミュータントイカ Myūtantoika) *'Crustaceous Rex' (クラスタシオスレックス, Kurasutashiosu Rekkusu) *'El Gusano Gigante '(エルグサノ, Eru Gusano) *'Hachidori '(血液ハチドリ Ketsueki hachidori) *'Surizaku '(スリザーリンク Surizārinku) *'HEAT Mutations' (熱変異 Netsu hen'i) *'Sanda '(サンダ Sanda) *'Gaira '(ガイラ Gaira) *'Maguma '(マグマ) *'Snowman '(雪だるま Yukidaruma) *'Gezora 'ゲゾラ Gezora) *'Ganimes '(ガニメ Ganime) *'Kamoebas '(カメーバ Kamēba) *'Moguera '(モゲラ, Mogera) *'Dogora '(ドゴラ) *'The Visitor' (ザ·ビジター Za Bijitā) *'Hedorah '(ヘドラ Hedora) *'Godzilla '(ゴジラ Gojira) *'Desghidorah '(デスギドラ Desugidora) Episode Season One #'Save Us, Jet Jaguar! Protect Tokyo from the Alien Menace! ' #'The Nebula Aliens Approach! Keep them at Bay! '(星雲エイリアンのアプローチ！ベイでそれらを保つ！''Seiun eirian no apurōchi! Bei de sorera o tamotsu!) #'Nightmares of a Robot (ロボットの悪夢 Robotto no akumu) #'''A Hurricane and Tsunami with Sea Monsters Swimming Around!? Giant War at the bottom of the Sea! (海のモンスターとのハリケーンや津波が泳い！？海の底に巨大な戦争！''Umi no monsutā to no harikēn ya tsunami ga oyoi! ? Umi no soko ni kyodaina sensō!) #'Stop the Red Bamboo Terrorists! A Daring Escape from Devil's Island! (レッド竹テロリストを停止！悪魔の島から大胆な脱出！''Reddo take terorisuto o teishi! Akuma no shima kara daitan'na dasshutsu!) #'Insect Invasion from the Cretaceous! The Queen of the Dragonflies Appears! '(白亜紀から昆虫の侵略！トンボの女王登場！ #''Haku aki kara konchū no shinryaku! Tonbo no joō tōjō!) #'The Tunneling Dinosaurs in Osaka '(大阪のトンネリング恐竜 Ōsaka no ton'neringu kyōryū) #'''No, my Invention's Better! Clash of the Inventors Down Under! (いいえ、私の本の良い！ダウンアンダーの激突！''Īe, watashi no hon no yoi! Daun'andā no gekitotsu'') #'The Modern Prometheus Attacks! Tame his Rotten Heart, Tomoko! '(現代のプロメテウス攻撃！彼の腐ったハート、智子を飼いならす！ #''Gendai no purometeusu kōgeki! Kare no kusatta hāto, Tomoko o kai narasu!) #'Jet Jaguar's in Love!? The Spicy Iron Lady!' (愛でジェットジャガーの！？スパイシー鉄の女！''Ai de jettojagā no! ? Supaishī tetsu no on'na!) #'The Gliding Menace up North! '() #'Mufune Returns with the Nebulans! Defend Okinawa from Them!' () Season Two #'That Giant Lizard from New York is Back!? Return of Zilla! '(ニューヨークからのジャイアントリザードが帰ってきた！？ジーラのリターン！ Nyūyōku kara no jaiantorizādo ga kaettekita! ? Jīra no ritān!) #'The Kin of Frankenstein! The Good Yellow One and the Maneating Green One! '() #() #() #() #() #() #() #() #The Return of Godzilla (ゴジラ Gojira) #() #() #() #() #'Ultimate Showdown! Decisive final Battle! '() Production Merchandising Releases Reception Category:Anime Category:Godzilla Category:Mecha Category:Science fiction Category:Super Robot Jet Jaguar Category:Television Series Category:Toho Category:Godzilla television series